Revenge!
by Cotto
Summary: Willow wants to get back at the woman who raped her 'brother of the heart'- Xander Harris. Even though Willow and Xander aren't related in almost any way- she actually sees him as her brother; so she is very protective of him,,, and vendictive towards anybody who hurts him- like Faith did in "Consequences", Willow and Kennedy gang up on Faith and enslave her! P 1 'sister's betrayal


**Revenge!**

_**By James Carmody.**_

**Disclaimer:** This series; Buffy the Vampire Slayer, is the property of Joss Whedon, I am not he, so I will not accept any money for this- until he decides to give me written permission to do so, until then… NO! This is just for fun!

**Pairing:** Willow/Faith/Kennedy.

**Summery/Concept:** Willow is still holding on to a vendetta towards Faith for her hurting Xander- she raped him, and Willow regards Xander Harris as her brother, so of course that bisexual/gay woman will desire to get back at the girl who raped her brother, Kennedy loves Willow, so she helps her get her revenge on Faith.

**Author's Notes:** This [text] represents telepathic speaking, something I figure Slayers are supposed to be capable of doing, as is Willow, and it seems, Buffy- that's what gave me that idea. The concept is not mine, originally, but was concocted by another fellow online, who is Really quite brilliant in his fanfic writing, and quite gentle in it- kudos to him!

**Moral of Story:** you can go way too far in a quest to right a wrong, as the Latina and the Redhead do here., they practically enslave the Brunette!

**Warning(s): **dubious consent, and possible nonconsent, femslash.

**Chapter 1.) the Plot of vengeance…**

Kennedy was madly in love with Willow, and it was She who was picked to do the sleeping arrangements, so the Latina was pretty happy… she just didn't know, but it was something about Miss Rosenberg that enticed Kennedy DeSilver, she was known to them, however, for her own reasons, and she was Really quite brilliant in matters of security, her real name was kept secret, even from her prospective girlfriend, it was Prescott-O'Hara.

As the beautiful Latina girl worked out the beds, made them, and worked out who was going to be rooming with whom, she made merry with a happy little tune she remembered from her childhood. In fact, it was the woman she wanted as a girlfriend who told her that it'd be a good idea for her to do the sleeping arrangements!

Later that night, as Kennedy had planned, the woman she wanted was staying awake, but her attempts to get her into bed with her had all been rebuffed, and Kennedy was feeling a little irritated- she Really wanted this woman as her girlfriend! I mean, the redheaded woman was beautiful, her personality was gentle, she had already proven herself to be loving, but it just seemed as if she was damaged- emotionally! _"I'm completely in love with her!"_ Kennedy thought, then she continued, steeling her resolve to win this matter _"and I __**WILL**__ have her as my girlfriend!"_ she thought with her mental jaw clenched in determination! In essence, she had just promised herself that she WILL sleep with this redheaded woman!

In Kennedy's heart, there was a degree of lust in her for Willow, make no mistake… and she had leaned well that that is a gateway for the Evil One to enter her heart, especially since she had found herself coveting Willow!

"Why do you insist on sleeping down there, I'll keep my hands to myself." Kennedy said, implying that she wasn't going to attack Willow, at least not unless Willow indicated that it was ok with her. _"She's afraid of something, I sure want to know what."_ the raven-haired Latina thought to herself. As the hours passed, the women talked of family, and Kennedy learned that Willow was an only child, and Willow found out about Kennedy's little sister, and some of the relationships between them., then she learned something else: there was a darkness in Willow's heart, she had done some Very Naughty Stuff, things she did not want to repeat. Kennedy had no idea of what the older woman was talking about, but telepathically, she probed, and pushed, to learn.

Then, out of the blue, it came out, Faith swore, suddenly, and Willow got a look on her face that indicated that she Really wanted to hurt Faith- a lot! "What's that about?" Kennedy asked, and Willow had learned it was unwise to stop her from getting information that she wanted so Willow resorted to telepathic communication [She raped my brother] Willow explained… Kennedy got the mental image of Xander Harris in her head, and she had NO IDEA where it had come from, so she knew it Had to be him, that Willow was talking about as her 'brother'. [I hate her] Willow continued, then [I know it's wrong, Kennedy, but she's such a b*tch to hurt him! I fully intend to make her pay!- THROUGH THE NOSE!] [Ok, what exactly happened?] Kennedy asked, silently, but Willow was too angry to answer directly [Want to help me get back at her for raping him?] she asked her raven-haired friend [Wait a minute… she **actually** _raped_ him?! How does that happen to a guy?] Kennedy asked, telepathically, shocked. [Same way a guy would a girl, she used force to make him lie with her- that MONSTER!] Willow remarked. Willow was berserk right now, she was absolutely angry and enraged with Faith, also she wanted to hurt and also humiliate Faith in every way- wrong or not! Faith Absolutely _**Had**_ to pay- for her sexual abuse of Alexander Lavelle Harris!- and Willow was going to avenge her brother, before the month was out! _"And what better way than to have a nerdy witch and a potential dominate an actual slayer?"_ Willow thought and then transmitted the concept to Kennedy. Kennedy for her part was Completely Disgusted with what she had heard from Willow about this situation, and she was determined to help- especially when she learned that Faith didn't seem to show any signs of remorse for her sexual assault of Xand.

The rest of the night the two women planned their revenge against this evil woman as they considered Faith to be- for her antics in Willow's last year in High School.

The next morning, Kennedy strolled into the kitchen, hugging Willow to her left, and finalizing out the finishing touches of their plan of vengeance. Willow broke off and went for an egg, over easy, and Kennedy went almost bonkers: her favorite breakfast was available, and like a young dinosaur, she went straight for the fruit- in this case; fruit loops!

As Faith walked in and moved for a ham sandwich, Willow and Kennedy messaged eachother that [the target is moving into the trap.] (that is actually the message they sent oneanother.), and prepared to put their plan for avenging Xander's abuse by this villainess into action.

**End Chapter Author's Notes: **Next Chapter Willow and Kennedy will put their plan for revenge into action against Faith, and Oh, will Miss Lehane pay for hurting Willow's friend!


End file.
